


Orange Karma

by septentrion



Series: Couleurs de la vie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus rate sa réincarnation, cependant il se peut qu'il ne perde pas au change. Suite du café du matin mais peut se lire seul. HGSS écrit pour SevyS nowSeverus rate sa réincarnation, cependant il se peut qu'il ne perde pas au change. Suite du café du matin mais peut se lire seul. HGSS écrit pour SevyS now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Karma

**Author's Note:**

> _one-shot écrit pour répondre au défi "réincarnation" de la communauté "sevysnow" (lien dans mon profil). La phrase en gras est la phrase qui devait obligatoirement apparaître dans le texte._

_one-shot écrit pour répondre au défi "réincarnation" de la communauté "sevysnow" (lien dans mon profil). La phrase en gras est la phrase qui devait obligatoirement apparaître dans le texte._

_Je ne perçois rien parce que tout appartient à Jo_

Severus ouvrit les yeux, bailla longuement, étira son corps et regarda autour de lui. Les rideaux étaient tirés aussi se trouvait-il dans la pénombre. Bizarre, il n'avait jamais besoin de tirer les rideaux dans les cachots vu qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière naturelle, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses rideaux de lit étaient tirés en cette fin juin. Ou début juillet, il ne savait plus.

Il s'assit sur le lit et tendit la main pour ouvrir le rideau. Bizarre, son bras paraissait plus long, vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Enfin, cela n'était sûrement que le résultat d'un manque de caféine. Mais… il n'était pas dans son lit, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de brutalement mettre une main devant eux pour se protéger de la lumière et de l'assaut de couleur. Couleur au singulier, il était dans un monde monochrome…orange. Lorsque sa vision se fut un peu adaptée, il vit que l'orange venait de l'exposition dédiée aux canons de Chudley qui ornait une chambre qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas la sienne. Que se passait-il donc ?

Décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair, il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et reçut un nouveau choc. Où était donc passée sa baguette ? Bien que celle-ci lui rappela quelque chose, ce n'était pas la sienne. Son regard glissa de la baguette à sa main et il eut un nouveau choc : ce n'était pas sa main ! Il avait certes le teint pâle mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu de tâches de rousseur. En se mettant debout, il se rendit compte que le sol paraissait plus loin qu'à l'ordinaire. Lui aurait-on administré du polynectar pendant son sommeil ? Quelle sorte de blague était-ce donc ? Une blague à la Dumbledore sans aucun doute. Il pouvait presque l'entendre, ce vieux fou : « Severus, détendez-vous. Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ? Au moins, personne ne s'enfuirait devant vous et vous pourriez découvrir les joies de la mixité sociale. »

Severus ne vit pas de miroir à portée de main, il se contenta donc dans l'immédiat d'inspecter ce qu'il pouvait voir de son corps temporaire afin d'avoir des indices sur ce qui s'était passé et sur la personne qu'il était censé incarner. Un, cela au moins était sûr, homme, ou garçon, à la peau très claire, avec des tâches de rousseur partout (cela est donc possible ?), à la peau lisse laissant deviner un âge pas très avancé, avec des poils roux sur la poitrine et…ailleurs. Cela puait le Weasley ! Maintenant lequel ? Ils étaient trop nombreux, il ne se souvenait pas de tous, ni de leurs caractéristiques. Il pria pour que Dumbledore ait choisi le plus âgé des fils, au moins celui-là avait une jolie femme. Et puisque c'était une blague, elle aurait une fin et il ne serait pas obligé d'écouter la Française déblatérer des stupidités plus que nécessaire. Au final, si vraiment elle parlait trop le temps que dure la plaisanterie, il trouverait bien un moyen de la faire taire, après tout, en France non plus on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

D'un pas précautionneux, la tête virant à droite et à gauche à toute vitesse pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, Severus entreprit l'exploration du lieu où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit doucement la première porte qui se présenta à lui. C'était par chance une salle de bain, il entra rapidement, verrouilla la porte et se précipita vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. **Quand Severus découvrit son nouveau corps, son sang ne fit qu'un tour**. Ou plutôt quand il découvrit sa nouvelle tête car son corps, il l'avait déjà exploré. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était autre que celui de Ron Weasley, imbécile extraordinaire.

Cette révélation fut le déclencheur qui ramena ses derniers souvenirs à la surface : Malfoy qui nargue les Gryffondors dans la grande salle, Finnigan qui tente encore de transformer son eau en rhum et dont le sort, dévié à cause du Serpentard blondasse, frappe la poitrine de Severus, la douleur, le néant et le Destin. Il était mort et avait rencontré le Destin. Celui-ci lui avait remis le _mode d'emploi de la réincarnation réussie_ qui lui promettait de repartir à zéro, ardoise effacée, sans aucune attache ni mauvais souvenir. Il avait suivi les instructions du manuel à la lettre, il en était sûr mais il avait la preuve devant les yeux qu'il s'était planté quelque part. Il avait réussi à planter sa réincarnation ! Il se sentait nul, même les moules réussissaient la leur ! Et Weasley, où était-il ? Il frissonna d'horreur à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être devoir partager un corps avec le rouquin. Toutefois, une rapide inspection intérieure ne donna rien, il était bien seul dans ce corps. Severus essaya de voir le bon côté des choses, il se dit qu'il aurait pu se réincarner en Dumbledore, ou en limace, Weasley au moins était jeune, en bonne santé, était le meilleur ami de Potter et sortait avec Granger. Dumbledore n'aurait peut-être pas été si mal, tout compte fait.

Il était temps d'affronter le monde. Seulement il ne savait pas s'il devait cacher le changement de personnalité du jeune homme ou faire savoir qu'il était Severus Snape habitant le corps de Ron Weasley. La décision fut prise pour lui dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain et qu'un corps �" féminin �" se jeta sur et contre lui et qu'il manqua d'étouffer sous une épaisse chevelure brune.

-Oh Ron, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. Mais cela tombe bien, tout le monde s'est couché tard hier, nous ne serons pas dérangés.

Miss Granger l'entraîna dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. La stupidité était-elle attachée au corps ou à l'esprit ? Parce que si elle était attachée au corps, c'était une explication possible à cette absence de réaction. La porte fut à peine refermée que Granger l'assaillit à nouveau, non pas que ce fut tout à fait désagréable, mais tout de même, elle n'avait cessé d'être son élève que depuis peu, Severus sentit un léger malaise à cette idée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Ron ? Hier, tu as failli me rouler un méga-patin devant toute ta famille et maintenant que nous sommes seuls tu n'as même pas l'air de t'apercevoir que je suis là.

-…euh…

Ni la vie, ni la mort ne l'avaient préparé à une telle situation ! C'est alors que la fille se mit à scruter ses yeux intensément et prit une expression songeuse.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une telle lueur dans tes yeux. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu agis comme si tu n'étais pas toi-même.

« Si vous saviez à quel point cette phrase est à prendre au sens littéral. »

Il ne maîtrisait visiblement pas l'art de cacher ses émotions et pensées dans le corps de Weasley comme dans le sien car Granger fit un pas en arrière et demanda brusquement :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il essaya de donner le change.

-A ton avis ?

C'était bien la voix de Ron Weasley mais il était clair que ce n'était pas Ron Weasley qui s'en servait.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Ron ?

Avant même qu'il put réagir, elle avait placé sa baguette sous son nez. Il y avait beaucoup moins de place qu'avant sous son nez, tiens. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, il était déjà mort, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Peut-être réussirait-il sa réincarnation cette fois-ci ?

-Je ne suis effectivement pas Ron Weasley mais c'est bien son corps que vous avez devant les yeux. Quant au garçon, je ne sais pas où il est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillé dans son corps ce matin.

-Comment ça, c'est son corps mais c'est pas lui ?

Severus soupira. S'il fallait qu'il raconte son histoire à chaque fois sachant que personne ne le croirait, il décida qu'à l'avenir, il ferait tout pour que personne ne découvre la substitution.

-Exactement, Miss Granger, c'est son corps et non pas le corps d'un autre transformé par le polynectar, mais je ne suis pas lui.

-Et on se connaît je suppose puisque vous savez mon nom ?

-Si je vous dis mon nom, vous ne me croirez pas.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Je suis Severus Snape.

-Menteur !

-C'est ce que je disais, vous ne me croyez pas.

-Severus Snape est mort.

-Tout à fait, il avait même gagné le droit de se réincarner dans un corps humain et il a commis une erreur dans la procédure de sorte qu'au lieu de se réincarner dans un bébé venant de naître, il s'est réincarné dans le corps d'un idiot à poils roux !

Il criait à la fin. Avait-il réveillé la maisonnée ? Tous deux retenaient leur souffle, l'oreille aux aguets. Aucun mouvement ne se fit entendre. Ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Quel surnom m'aviez-vous donné à l'école ?

-Miss je-sais-tout, répondit Severus sans hésiter.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé avait convaincu Hermione de la véracité de ses dires. De plus, elle avait déjà lu à la bibliothèque de Poudlard des livres sur le karma, dont certains rapportaient des cas de réincarnation ratée comme celui dont souffrait le professeur.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi laisser tout le monde croire que je suis Ron Weasley sinon je serai poursuivi toute ma vie par des illuminés en quête d'immortalité qui voudront savoir comment j'ai fait pour revenir, et j'ai déjà donné avec ce genre de stupide personnage.

-Comment allez-vous faire ?

-Vous ne cessez donc jamais de poser des questions ?

-Vous préférez peut-être que je vous laisse ?

Elle fit mine de sortir mais il la retint.

-Attendez, je pense que vous pouvez m'aider. Vous connaissez bien Weasley, j'aurai besoin de vous pour que mon rôle soit convaincant.

Severus la trouvait trop calme, après tout elle venait de découvrir que le garçon avec qui elle sortait n'était plus de ce monde, ou en tout cas pas sous sa forme habituelle. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de le berner pour mieux le trahir une fois hors de sa portée, de plus il allait pouvoir tester s'il avait conservé ses capacités magiques à lui. Il utilisa donc la légilimencie sur Hermione. Il fut stupéfait de ce qu'il trouva : elle était sincère, elle pensait qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé, et en plus elle pensait en accostant Weasley ce matin monter une mise en scène pour l'humilier et l'éloigner d'elle sans qu'on puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver une telle malice en elle. D'accord, il venait d'entrapercevoir le rouquin accouplé au pot de peinture Lavande Brown, observés de loin par Miss Granger, cela pouvait donner des idées de revanche.

-Vous comprenez ce que je viens de faire et pourquoi je l'ai fait ?

-Oui, monsieur, vous avez utilisé la légilimencie afin de jauger ma sincérité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider. Cependant, cela serait utile de continuer à jouer les petits amis avec moi, les autres penseront que nous voulons être un peu seuls et nos colleront moins ainsi. Cela nous laissera le temps de vous « formater ».

-Cela me paraît une bonne idée.

C'était en effet une idée raisonnable, et son corps de jouvenceau bourré d'hormones naturellement produites �" Weasley ne faisait partie d'aucune équipe de quidditch professionnelle - acquiesça. Miss Granger avait une assez jolie figure dans l'ensemble, et il pourrait peut-être lui aussi la « formater ». Son côté Serpentard reconnaissait dans leur pacte tacite un gain commun : il pourrait avoir une amie et plus si affinités qui connaîtrait son secret, cela pouvait toujours servir, et elle gagnait un homme, un vrai, sans les inconvénients de l'âge. Severus commençait à penser que son karma l'avait rapproché du Nirvana.

-Maintenant Miss…Hermione, apprenez-moi ce qu'être Ron Weasley implique.


End file.
